


Documental

by mahounostair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, M/M, They are so cute, amo mucho a prompto argentum, cuddles viendo un documental de chocobos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Definitivamente eran las personas más felices del mundo.





	Documental

**Author's Note:**

> mira yo no sé como se me ha ocurrido esto porque estaba viendo un gameplay de persona 5 y luego estaba viendo monsters university y luego me vi koe no katachi pero yo sólo sé que quiero que se den mimos y sean dorks para siempre.

Un puto documental de chocobos.

A ver, sí, conociendo a su novio era _lo más obvio_. Pero, por Dios, Noctis no era gilipollas y al menos sabía cuando invitar a Prompto a, qué decir, el cine, o a cenar, o a un paseo por el parque, joder, no era tan difícil buscar un sitio en el que pasar un día en parejas, dándose la puñetera mano. Es que no pedía ni estar todo el rato abrazados o besándose, sólo quería estar en compañía del rubio.

Pero no, ¡por supuesto que no! Las aptitudes románticas de Prompto eran, por qué no decirlo, 0, nulas, no existían. O eso, o estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que el moreno fuese su mejor amigo y aguantase todos los documentales absolutamente anti-parejas que tanto le gustaban al chico de pecas. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que muchas veces era Prompto el que comenzaba con los jueguecitos de novios o le regalaba cosas que simples amigos no se regalarían, Noctis deducía que era lo primero. Porque, sí, Prompto era muchos besitos y abracitos, pero después era un soso, o, más que serlo, no se daba cuenta de que _ya no eran mejores amigos, y no sólo para meterse lengua._

Aunque, en fin, de cualquier manera, lo hacía por Prompto. No es como si le fuese a decir “Oye, Prom, que esto es un coñazo, vámonos a por unas cervezas” –más que nada porque no bebían, pero eso no es la cuestión del asunto. Además, tenía a Prompto tirado entre sus piernas, y se veía tan concentrado y emocionado que ni siquiera quería decir una palabra. El Prompto entusiasmado siempre era de los mejores Promptos para Noctis. Tampoco iba a mentir sobre el documental, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero los parajes que salían en pantalla y la de nidos de chocobos bebés que salían hacían que el moreno entendiese que Prompto quisiese verlo –al menos eso quería pensar, pero, joder, podrían estar ahora mismo en el parque de al lado dándose besos con la brisa del aire fresco.

Noctis rodó los ojos, intentando reprimir un suspiro que quería escapar de sus labios, pero que no lo consiguió, deseando que el documental se acabase cuanto antes mejor para poder irse a la cama abrazando a su novio. “Prom, ¿cuánto le queda al programa este?” preguntó, cansado, ya sin siquiera buscando disimular las ganas que tenía de irse a dormir del tostón que era el documental, apenas siendo las cinco de la tarde.

“Mmm… yo qué sé, ¿dos horas? No sé cuánto duran los documentales” oh, genial- dos horas más de ver a bichos amarillos y rechonchos con plumas haciendo, literalmente, nada. Iba a replantearse su gusto por los chocobos después del documental seguramente. Prompto echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mirando a Noctis del revés. “¿Por qué? ¿Estás cansado? Lo puedo quitar, si quieres.”

“Na, quita, quita, no te preocupes.” Maldito el día en el que los ojos brillantes de Prompto al ver a esos animales se habían vuelto una de las debilidades de Noctis, que ya no sabía ni decirle la verdad por no quitarle la ilusión. Pasó sus manos hasta quedar abrazándolo por el estómago, no queriendo sentirse mal consigo mismo por ser el mayor mojabragas del rubio de la historia.

“De verdad, Noct, que si no quieres verlo no pasa nada. Si quieres te puedes dormir en mis piernas o algo, que no me importa.” Desde luego Noctis Lucis Caelum no se merecía a ese ángel que tenía por novio. Y, aunque la idea fuese tentadora, quería pasar tiempo con él, no quedarse dormido mientras el menor estaba despierto.

“Que no hace falta, tío. Que yo puedo aguantar esas dos horas por ti.” Sintió como el menor dio un pequeño respingo, ¿un escalofrío a lo mejor? Noctis quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, si quería una mantita de esas tan peludas y calentitas que tenía el rubio siempre en el brazo del sofá aunque fuese el verano más caluroso de la historia, pero al ver como las orejas del menor se teñían de cierto rojo sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, la sonrisa de un imbécil enamorado.

Definitivamente Prompto no estaba acostumbrado al lado más tierno del moreno. Y, en bastante tiempo, no lo iba a estar.

Soltó una carcajada antes de acurrucarse más contra el rubio, acercándolo más a él y juntando sus mejillas. “Estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas.”

“¿¡Quién ha dicho que esté sonro-!?” giró bruscamente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño para, por supuesto, intentar evadir el hecho de que estaba sonrojado, pero –oh, sorpresa, eso únicamente lo delató aún más, enseñándole a Noctis cada centímetro de su rostro que se teñía de un tono rojo tan claro y dulce que se mezclaba con sus pecas. “Ogh, olvídalo y cállate ya.”

El moreno seguía esbozando una sonrisa, que Prompto definió entre tierna y socarrona, mientras mantenía aún el abrazo aún más firme “Por una vez que te digo cosas bonitas...”

“¡Es que no estoy acostumbrado!” gruñó, más calmado. Y tampoco mentía, era cierto que no estaba acostumbrado y que, sí, reaccionaba un poco mal ante tales palabras, pero no era algo que hiciese a propósito.

“Por esto te las digo, para que te acostumbres. Que como sigas así al final en vez de sonrojarte me vas a dar una hostia.”

“No me des ideas, anda…” el rubio deslizó su mano por el brazo del mayor, acariciando cada parte del mismo hasta llegar a sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos. Las manos de Noctis eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían, y eso era algo que a Prompto le gustaba mucho. Cada vez que le acariciaba la mejilla, o jugaba con su pelo, o se tomaban de las manos, sintiendo cada ápice de calidez y suavidad de la mano del moreno le hacía sentir mucho más relajado, y que era la persona con más suerte del universo por poder salir con Noctis Lucis Caelum.

“Que no te dé ideas, pero al final el que me das la mano eres tú…” susurró en su oído, devolviéndole el agarre y entrelazando con más fuerza sus manos, como si no fuese a dejarla ir nunca jamás. Prompto dirigió su mirada a Noctis, culpándole con los ojos entre cerrados y poniendo una mueca de disgusto que, joder, ¿podía ser más tierna?

“De verdad vete a la mierda.” Contestó, acurrucándose más en los brazos de su novio, como era costumbre. Por muchas gilipolleces que se dijeran, nunca habían creado ningún tipo de tensión en el ambiente y este caso no era para menos.

“Llevo en ella desde que te conocí, vamos a ver.”

“¡Oye!” esta vez deshizo el abrazo, girando su cuerpo entero hacia el mayor, aunque quedando aún entre ambas piernas de éste. Iba a reprocharle esa oración pero sintió los dedos del moreno recorriendo su mejilla, acariciando sus pecas con el pulgar, sosteniendo ahí un agarre suave, sin fuerza alguna. ¿Cómo iba a quejarse Prompto? Antes del rubio poder devolverle las caricias, los labios de Noctis ya se habían posado sobre los suyos, de manera delicada, sin ningún tipo de segunda intención, sólo queriendo demostrar lo enamorado que estaba de ese idiota de pecas que era la mejor persona que podría llegar a conocer: Prompto Argentum.

Ambos sonriendo en el beso, sin necesidad de palabras, ni de moverse; sólo de cerrar los ojos. De sentir la presencia del otro. De saber lo maravilloso que era compartir la vida juntos.

“Llevo en la mierda desde que te conocí por no haberte conocido antes, por no haberme enamorado antes, y por no haberme confesado antes” Prompto abrió los ojos, al contrario que los de Noctis, que permanecían cerrados mientras confesaba aquello. El rubio no tenía palabras, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

Definitivamente eran las personas más felices del mundo.

“Eres imbécil…” susurró, volviendo a la posición inicial de estar tirado entre las piernas de Noctis, dándole la espalda.

“Prom, ¿estás llorando?”

Al menos se habían olvidado del documental de las narices.

**Author's Note:**

> AMO !! MUCHO !! A !! PROMPTO ARGENTUM !!  
> also perdón si hay algún horror ortográfico pero ***no tengo beta uwu***  
> y also2 por si queréis ver mis 1000/7 tweets sobre prompto: @miikurio en tw!


End file.
